


Let My Fingers Roam

by rabidchild67



Series: Five Times... [15]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El has had a long week and relaxes in the bath. Neal is lucky enough to walk in on it. </p>
<p>Originally written for MMoM, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Fingers Roam

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from the song "Homemade" by Sebadoh.

Elizabeth stuck a tentative toe into the warm, swirling water, decided it was perfect, and got into the tub. She sank down to her shoulders in the warm, lavender-scented water and let it ease the cold and tension out of her. It had been a very, very long week, she’d squired her client’s customer conference to a very successful and satisfying conclusion, and she was ready for some “me time.”

She moaned a little, with pleasure, as she let the water ease the muscles in her aching calves, lower back, between her shoulders. She was soon completely relaxed. She crooked her right knee, reveling in the sensation as the warm water invaded the inner folds of her pussy, awakening something. Yes, it had been a long week, and she’d had no time or inclination for any sort of sexual release.

Closing her eyes, she let her hand trail down her belly toward her sex, and teased at herself with her fingers. She moved over her clit expertly, worrying at the hard bundle of flesh and nerves, another moan escaping her lips as her arousal grew. She shifted her bottom slightly in the tub, spread her legs wider and angled her hips to improve her access. That, right there, that was the ticket. 

She was close now and increased the pressure and speed of her movements and as she came, her left hand grabbed on to the edge of the tub and she pressed the fingers into herself, thighs clasped together and riding her own hand as the rhythmic pulses began, a long, soft sigh escaping her lips. When it was over, she sank back against the edge of the tub and felt another wave of relaxation overtake her.

A moment later, she opened a single blue eye as she heard a slight intake of breath behind her. She cocked an eyebrow, wondered who it could be, weighing weighed out the possibilities for each in her mind. If it were Peter, he’d likely have announced his presence from the outset, so she concluded it must be Neal.

“Enjoying the show, baby?” she asked; baby was her pet name for Neal.

“Like you have no idea,” he said, his voice low and throaty. She knew he must be aroused, she could hear it in his voice.

“There’s plenty more where that came from – come and join me,” she replied teasingly, sitting up and turning, she held her hand out to him. She could see the length of his erect penis where it lay against his thigh and down his pant leg. She noted with satisfaction the burgeoning wet spot on the khaki material.

He swallowed. Twice. But shook his head and reached for a large bath towel instead. Unfolding it, he held it up for her. “I’d love to, but later. I made us all dinner – lobster ravioli. Hungry?”

“Ravenous,” she replied, and rose from the tub. He stepped forward and gave her his hand, helped her out and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. He leaned forward, putting his arms around her, pressing the towel against her back and sides, drying her. She craned her head up and caught his mouth in a kiss. “Come on,” she said, reaching down and palming his hard-on. “Just a quickie.”

“Ah, what the hell,” he said with a laugh and before he knew it, she’d removed his pants and underwear, had lifted his golf shirt up and was sucking at his left nipple. “Christ!” he exclaimed, surprised not only by her speed, but by the urgency.

“I’ve been in a boring old hotel, alone, all week,” she cooed between kisses, an adorable pout on her face. “I need it bad, baby.”

“You sound like a bad porno,” he pointed out.

“This feels like a bad porno. Come on, do me, pool boy!” She helped him pull his shirt off over his head and dropped the wet towel to the floor and kissed him.

He laughed, turned her toward the sink and lifted her onto it. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he entered her, balls-deep on one thrust. She gasped as he filled her, then took his face in her hands and devoured his mouth, biting, nipping at him. He pulled away for a second when she drew blood, licked at it with the tip of his tongue, like a cat, then went right back to kissing her.

He pumped in and out of her, and she tightened her legs around him, pulling him closer, wanting more of him. “Harder,” she commanded, and he complied, thrusting with gusto. “Faster,” she added, and he drove into her like a piston. She threw an arm around his neck and lifted herself up and began moving along with him, grinding against him.

“So close, so close,” she chanted, riding him, and when she came again, she threw her head back with a tiny squeal of passion, grabbed his head by the hair and pulled his face to her breasts as she sighed his name over and over. He was seconds behind her, panting his climax into her soft mounds, eyes screwed shut and teeth bared.

“Hey Neal?” a voice carried up the stairs – Peter. “You want the Pinot or the Medoc with dinner?”

“Oh, yeah,” Neal said, his voice a little shaky, “Dinner.” 

He pulled out of Elizabeth and helped her off the bathroom counter, supporting her when her knees still seemed a little wobbly. El smiled and picked up another towel, wrapping her hair up in it. “Whatever you want, Peter,” he called back, reaching for his pants, which lay in a small puddle on the floor. El tossed him his robe and put on her own. Grinning, they headed downstairs.

Peter was walking through from the kitchen. “Hey, whatever you’re making smells great, babe,” he began, but when he saw the two of them in their robes, he frowned. “Looks like you started without me,” he said, mock-hurt.

El rushed over and kissed him, caressing his cheek. “Don’t worry, hon. There’s plenty left over for seconds.”

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
